


Nose Knows Knot

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: No one’s heard from Tim, the secret omega cloaking as an alpha, in two days. Worried, Wilhelm goes to investigate, who has no idea about Tim, due to his lost sense of smell.





	Nose Knows Knot

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

It had been the little things that Handsome Jack hadn’t noticed, like how every time Tim had been in trouble, Wil had always been there to keep him safe. Or the small flirtations Wil always whispered to Timothy that the secret omega blushing furiously. Or all the upgrades Wil got specifically tailored to help Timothy, or Tim’s upgrades Wil personally supervised. Or when the alpha always defend Tim against Nisha or Jack when Tim refused to engage them. Not even the small lingering touches between the two.

No, Handsome Jack hadn’t seen any of that. But his omega doppelganger hadn’t answered any of Jack’s ECHOs. Timothy had synthetic alpha pheromones that mimicked Handsome Jack’s because no one could know he was actually an omega. Handsome Jack had made Timothy swear not to tell anyone. No one could confuse Handsome Jack as an omega, though the prospect did have it’s advantages.

But Wilhelm was asking about Tim after the second day without him and he had a point. Tim was always diligent to inform everyone he was sick, or busy. But Timothy had dropped off the face of the world. Jack shrugged. “Dunno, can’t get a hold of him. Go check on him, he’s probably dead.”

The large cyborg had grunted at Jack and walked away without a word.

Truth be told, Wilhelm was worried. Timothy always texted him throughout his day. Whether it was Snapchats about Handsome Jack or to check in with the stoic man. Tim had never missed a day. Until yesterday and now today. He wasn’t even responding to Wil’s calls.

The large man made his way to Timothy’s apartment. He’d only been in there once, which had been one too many. Wil was a large, gruff, calloused, rough skinned man and Tim’s place was decorated with delicate, soft, light colored furniture draped with the softest looking faux fur. Wilhelm had stood the entire time, too afraid to dirty or tear something. It had made Timothy nervous and guilty about having the alpha there, making him more jittery than Wil had thought necessary.

Wilhelm knocked on Timothy’s door and after a long while of no response, he tried again. He texted Timothy to answer his door, but still, no response. Not even to tell Wil to get lost. Fear prickled his skin, his stomach churning, brain cycling through all sorts of scenarios, all involving Timothy dead and bleeding on his stupid faux furs.

He switched his cybernetic hand to the lock picking upgrade he had. He shoved it into the lock and in moments, the door was open. He quietly opened the door, only for it to catch on the chain latch. He swore and switched his robotic fingers back, extending them to reach in and unhook it. He slipped into the apartment, locking it back up behind him.

Looking around, he knew something was wrong. Every furry cover in the whole place was gone. The place looked bare instead of falling out of a magazine. Dishes piled in the sink, ingredients spread over the marble counters. On the crusted gas stove was a kettle. Wilhelm went to it, feeling the outside. It was still warm. He saw a full mug of tea on the counter, a bag of cookies were torn open. Cookies were crumbled on the floor. The place was a mess, but it proved Timothy was alive, though he didn’t appear to be well. He was the cleanest person the older man had ever known and seeing this mess gave him chills.

“You must be really sick, Tim,” he whispered to himself.

He had half a mind to leave him alone, giving the privacy Tim liked, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He needed to confirm Tim was okay. He slipped his shoes off, placing them by the door like Tim liked and then headed off to Tim’s bedroom.

The idea of Tim in his bed hit low in Wil’s gut. He had to know if Tim slept nude or if he wore cat pajamas. He quietly opened the bedroom door and almost swore. On the bed was a pile of all the furs Tim owned. Blankets were heaped with pillows. One the floor sat different dildos, all with knots.

Wilhelm’s mind raced.  _ This was a nest _ . Only omegas made nests. Which meant Timothy was not an alpha, but an  _ omega _ . He’d just assumed Tim was a soft alpha, but now it made sense. He had to pretend to be an alpha as Handsome Jack’s doppelganger. Anger coursed through Wilhelm. He could kill Jack, putting Timothy out there in all that danger.

As his anger swelled, the covers shifted. He watched Timothy poke his head out of the mass, roused from sleep because of the noise Wil had made. He screamed, seeing Wil’s large frame, eyes wide with fear. He scrambled out of the blankets to reach for the pistol at his night stand.

Wilhelm ducked out of the room. “Tim, it’s me. It’s Wilhelm.”

He heard the weapon scrape against the bedside table. There was a long pause. “Wil?” Timothy asked, his voice thick and confused. “Wil…?”

Slowly, Wilhelm peaked into the bedroom. Timothy’s naked torso stretched from his nest, across the bed. It was a wonderful sight. “Yeah… I came to see if you were alright, you haven’t responded to any of my texts…”

Timothy blinked, his arm limp, the gun almost falling out of his grasp. “What…?” His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward, sniffing the air. “Oooh…” he moaned.

The sound hit Wilhelm, heating him vigorously. He slowly walked forward, keeping his eyes on Tim and the gun, ready to duck if the omega got scared. “Yeah,” Wil said quietly. “You haven’t texted me, or contacted anyone. You haven’t returned my calls at all.” He crouched next to Tim. “I’m going to take this gun from you, okay?” Tim leaned into Wilhelm, lids heavy, quiet sniffs ringing in Wil’s ears. Carefully, Wilhelm took hold of Tim’s hand and removed the weapon. He tucked it under the bed, next to more knotted toys.

“You… Smell  _ so _ good, Wil,” Timothy whispered. “You always smell  _ so _ good!” Tim sighed.

Wilhelm smirked. “Yeah, well I had no clue about you.” He tapped his nose. “Got no sense of smell.”

Tim’s brows rose. “You can’t… Smell? I never knew that…” He giggled dreamily. “That makes…  _ a lot _ of sense…”

Wil smirked. “Yeah, a lot of things make more sense now.” His eyes trailed to the long curve of Tim’s body, disappearing under the blankets. He cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to interrupt your heat, Tim. Is… Is there anything I can get you? You still have tea steeping.”

Timothy leaned forwards even more to reach out and run his hands over the alpha’s shoulders. “Mmm… Tea?” His glazed eyes stared at Wilhelm’s chest. “You are incredibly strong…” He hooked his finger into the collar of Wil’s shirt and pulled it out to peak inside.

That got Wilhelm to laugh, low and quiet. He took Tim’s hand. “You’re in a heat, Tim, you’re not thinking like you normally would.”

“But I thought you liked me?” He asked. He wriggled under the sheets uncomfortably, but it wasn’t out of nerves.

“Oh, I like you very much, Tim, but I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

He giggled. “I wouldn’t mind!” He pulled at Wilhelm’s hand. “C’mon, it’s really warm and so,  _ so _ , comfy in here!” Timothy snuggled more into his nest. “And I’m naked,” he slurred.

“Tim, I don’t want you regretting anything after this heat.”

The omega grunted. “Why would I regret having sex with you? All those dildos suck cause I just want you! I even tried to suppress it the last few months and skip my heat, but you gotta take a month off every whatever months…” Wilhelm’s hand was now under the blankets as Timothy burrowed. He tugged on the alpha’s hand. “ _ Let’s go _ ! I have fantasized about that knot and I’m not passing it up!”

Wilhelm stood, taking his hand back. Timothy whined, but Wilhelm was undressing. Call him a scoundrel, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say no to the omega. And his fury was better spent with Tim than starting a war with Handsome Jack.

Naked, he pulled the covers up and slipped in next to Timothy. The omega’s skin was hot, the feverish heat in full effect. His hands were already reaching for Wil, climbing on top of the alpha. He kissed Wilhelm, moaning, grinding their hips together. He was urgent, panting heavily as he ground harder and faster into Wilhelm.

Easily, Wil took control, pushing Tim to the soft furs, pulling each thigh around his waist. Timothy wrapped his arms around the man’s back, drifting down to squeeze his ass harshly. Wilhelm smirked. He’d never seen Tim so handsy, but they had always been out on the battlefield.

Wilhelm eased up to Tim, slowly entering him, watching the omega writhe into a puddle. They rocked together, Wilhelm thrusting ruthlessly, only to go agonizingly slow just to watch Timothy wriggle and whine. He clung to Wil, begging for him to go harder. With a large smirk, he would comply, pounding into Tim hard, making him scream. When he knotted inside Tim, the omega dug in close, grinding against it.

“I have fantasized about th-is!” Tim panted, his erection still prominent.

Wil had left it alone on purpose. “Why don’t you show me?”

Whining loudly, Timothy took hold of his cock and stroked it. He mewled, moving against the knot and pleasuring himself. “Wil!” Timothy panted. “You’re knot is so big and I’m… I’m  _ so _ full!” He reached out to kiss the alpha, free hand digging through his hair. He pumped his dick faster, calling out to Wil loudly as he came, bucking and gasping into the knot.

Wilhelm pulled him close so Tim could lay on him. Tim, lazy smile wide, kissed over the older man’s chest. “Mmm, that was better than I could ever have imagined!”

“I didn’t realize you were so hung up on me,” he laughed.

Timothy bit into Wil’s chest. “Am I in  _ your _ fantasies?”

“Of course.”

“You’re going to stay with me, right, Wilhelm?”

He grunted, his large arm wrapping around Tim’s waist. “Gotta, I’m kinda attached.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
